Fight as one
by Aipom4
Summary: Can Zuko put together a team of super heroes to save the world or would he continue to do things the way he likes it, solo. Zutara


**I don't own ATLA. **

Zuko sighed as he came in. "Uncle, I'm home."

"Hello, nephew, how was portrol…." Iroh stopped as he looked at his nephew, his costume slightly damaged and bloodied up. Iroh sighed as he dried the last dish and wiped his hands in his apron. "Last go down and fix you up.

Zuko lay on the bed as Iroh bandaged Zuko's arm up. They didn't speak.

"Nephew, how long do you think you can keep on doing this?" Iroh asked.

"Uncle, the place needs protection." Zuko began.

"Not the saving the world thing," Iroh said, as he pulled out a glass from Zuko's other arm, which Zuko unwilling had to wince from. "Doing this alone."

"Uncle, you're too old to suit up anymore," Zuko looked at his Uncle amused.

"Not me, and you know that, I mean the others like you." Iroh said. "How long are you going to be solo?"

"Uncle, I'm not going to team up with those losers!" Zuko growled. "They'll just get in the way!"

"Zuko, it's better to unite then to be alone." Iroh said.

"Uncle, I do fine by myself, I mean look at the Avatar," Zuko gestured hand quotations. "The Boy Scout, that guy Hooks; I mean Hooks, seriously and don't get me started on boomerang man."

"Zuko, how does that make you better than them?" Iroh asked.

"Well, I'm smarter, stronger, richer…"Zuko named a few.

"What was today the nephew?"

"And off day!" Zuko scowled.

After being patched up Zuko put back on his shirt and head back upstairs to his room. When he was gone Iroh decided to make a call to an old friend.

* * *

Katara wiped the sweat off her head after training. The only problem was she didn't know what she was training for. She was fourteen, and she lived in the South Pole, it was paradise, for woman, but every year on one full moon the woman will go out and "mate". The men the "mate" with will forget all about their encounter and the wife will have the child who will live in the South with the other woman. But that wasn't the case for her mother. Her father remembered her mother, loved her even. Wanted a relationship with her, and help her raise her brother. But men weren't allowed in the South Pole but they continued their romance by letters. And the next moon, they mated again, having Katara. If the woman of the Tribe ever had a boy they would end up on the outside world, that's the world outside the South Pole, and on a someone's doorstep. It was a really long explanation that Katara's Gran-Gran was trying to tell her about, but she never really listened about it. Katara's brother went to her father since he remembered about Katara's mother, Kya.

Katara's mother died though. Men found their home, and attacked. Killed most of their warriors. Then they left. They still lived in the South Pole though. There was another attack on the South Pole, when Katara was twelve, but Kanna wouldn't let Katara fight, even though her bending was strong. She didn't understand, she's been training for this. After that attack things been quiet so far. Kanna may have been trying to keep the outside world from Katara, but Katara wanted to learn more about these people, could all of them be bad. The only friend Katara had was a large wolf named while, Wolf. She was three when she got him. Yep, Wolf was the only male on the island when she thought about it; Wolf was a large white wolf dog. Katara usually rode on Wolf's back. Kanna's gave Katara Wolf because he had the ability to create mist to hide Katara if those people came.

* * *

_So Katara broke some rules. She snuck out of her tent one night, and went into one of the ships from the people who attacked the village. Of course it was empty since the people were gone, but they didn't take their stuff with them. What Katara found was amazing. Books about mechanics, archery, weaponry everything. Then she saw some paper clippings._

"_Fire Lord?" It was clippings of a young man. He was young, two or three years older than her, dressed strangely. Black fitting suit, his sides were lighter grey with red accents here and there. A red symbol on his chest that looked like…_

"_He's what you call a super hero my dear..."_

_Katara gasped. "Gran-Gran…"_

"_A person, who, saves the day, honorable, noble…." Kanna said. With one look of disappointment Kanna left. Katara took up some of the books and a picture of the super hero and headed back to her tent. After that she never went back. _

* * *

**Present Day**

"Gran-Gran, your staff is glowing." Katara said. They were spending some time together, at her grandmothers tent when her grandmothers staff started to glow.

Kanna grew nervous. "Katara, I think it's time for you bed."

Katara nodded and went off to her tent. But as soon as her Gran-Gran thought she was gone, she started following her.

"Every time that stick glows, Gran-Gran goes off somewhere, now, I'm going to find out." Katara told Wolf. Wolf whimpered, knowing it was a bad idea but agreed.

Wolf covered both of them with mist as they followed Kanna to one of the ships.

"Why would you go there?" Katara asked. "Wolf, you stay here while I check this out."

Katara walked inside and hid.

Kanna hooked up on of the computer screens and a man came on.

"Iroh, there must be an important reason for you to be calling this late." Kanna glared at the computer screen.

"Yes Kanna." Iroh looked serious. "There is."

"While, what is it?" Kanna asked.

"It's Zuko."

"Is he ok?" Kanna asked concerned.

"Yes, well, no, I think he needs to know how to work with a team," Iroh said. "Together with someone."

"What, the boy didn't learn how to share at kindergarten?" Kanna asked sarcastically.

"Kanna, this is serious, this is too much for him to handle." Iroh shouted.

"Iroh, he's been doing great by himself, besides what does this have to do with me." Kanna asked.

"Your granddaughter, is she growing stronger, is she ready?"

"No, she's still in training." Kanna lied.

"Kanna, what if you send her, I'm sure she'll do find."

"The flower isn't a flower until it blossoms, didn't you tell me that about Katara when I said I couldn't send her the first time you asked!"

"Yes, but know you're just stalling!" Iroh said. "Katara needs to suit up and be the hero, just like you were."

"Iroh, don't bring up the past." Kanna cried.

"We were always there for each other, you, me, Pakku, even the younger ones Ursa and Ozai…"

"Don't mention that bastard!" Kanna yelled. Tears started coming. Katara knew her Gran-Gran was a strong woman, who never cried.

"Kanna, this is her destiny…."

Katara had enough. "Gran-Gran, what's going on?"

**Please review this and Our Journey or no update :) **


End file.
